To Break The Ice Queen
by GravityVanel14
Summary: Three years ago, Wendy Corduroy disappeared. Taking it upon himself to find her, Dipper seeks for an answer to what actually happened. After a strange encounter, he's shocked to find her. Problem is, she's not her. Now the question lingers, how exactly can you help one that's burdened by silence? (I'M BACKK! Special thanks are given in the first chapter! There will be WenDip and..)


**I'm backkk~! Anyone miss me? No? Si? Meanies... To celebrate my return, I am dedicating this fic to myself for being so awesome lately. Joke, joke. These people are those who helped me decided (people I asked - some begged-) whether I should write this or not. These people are freaking awesome that deserve more than a shout out and dedication in this chapter:**

**WendyCorduroy353**

**GravityFallsMD (Everyone, start the fan art!)**

**StkAmbln**

**As for this idea...there's not much to say. It just popped into my mind and I wanted to write this, but...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. THANK THE GODS! (And when I say I'm glad I don't own a show, it's not because it sucks. It's because I'm pretty sure I would have ruined this particular show.)**

* * *

><p>To Break The Ice Queen<p>

Prologue

Despair. The absence of hope.

These things should have never been thought of or felt to begin with. Or be thought of by a girl such as herself. Or at least they thought it shouldn't.

To be honest, she didn't find anything exactly wrong with thinking or feeling that certain feeling. Despair was, to her, a neutral feeling. Without despair, there would be no such thing as hope, or at least the beginning of hope. Maybe it was a stupid thought, but that was what she believed.

Or used to believe.

Because what despair led her to, was nowhere near the beginning of hope.

It was a gateway to hell.

And by hell, she actually meant it.

It was just a small, stupid wish. Nothing special. Yet the wish soon became a want. Her heart began yearning for it to become true. Trying to ignore that want, she could still find something pulling inside her mind that spoke, "I need this to become reality."

Once a part of her became tired of waiting, she decided to make it come true. And boy, wasn't that a mistake!

One stupid deal.

One damn deal.

One deal that ruined her life.

This deal changed her and will continue changing her. Gone would be the typical chill and laid back teen she was known for. Replaced by something that would not be close to the old her. She didn't know what she would be exactly, but quite frankly, she didn't want to find out.

With this change, came another. She would be forced to abandon the small town she grew up in. The same town that held several cherished memories. And the people there...

Oh the people.

She would have to abandon the shack the worked in (or didn't...but still..). She would have to abandon her friends. She would have to abandon all those fun times. All those times she shared with her friends. Especially with the Pines twins.

Leaving her friends would be hard, along with the twins' great uncle and a certain handyman, but once the thought of her family crossed her mind, a terrible pain in her stomach formed. What would she do with them! Leave them heartbroken?! How could she have the heart to do so?!

She cared deeply about her family- really, she did. She was capable of doing anything for them. But leaving them? Granted, if she left they would be safe. Safe. She wanted them to be safe.

But they'll be heartbroken.

But they'll be safe.

That's what is truly important, right?

For everyone to be safe.

That's why she was leaving in the first place.

Right?

Sighing, she continued walking to her destination. Once she reached it, she realized that with one more step she would be gone.

Taking a deep breath, Wendy Corduroy took one more step; the first step into a new life.

* * *

><p>June 18 marked several things. But the most important was her disappearance.<p>

It had happened over three years ago- a case that had long been forgotten. A lost cause, some said.

No matter what they said, Dipper Pines believed she was still out there.

She had to be! How can one person vanish into thin air? Well, Gravity Falls was an odd place. Of course, this helped prove the point that she was still alive. In a way.

Besides, he felt it. He had a strong feeling she was still alive.

He was sure of it.

Arriving only a few weeks ago to the small place known as Gravity Falls, the Pines twins soon found out that there summer would be busy- More busy than the last time they came, which was three years ago. Not only had Stan given them more hours of work (in both doing their usual jobs and working part time the cash register), but the two siblings had their own thing going on. Dipper decided it would be a nice idea to make it up to Wendy by finding out what actually happened to her. While it was a long shot, it was worth it.

Mabel wanted to help Dipper on his journey, but also wanted to finally have an epic summer romance. Of course, for her twin's sake, the latter would have to wait.

What seemed like a summer filled with tons of work and a journey, would soon change with a certain someone's arrival.

* * *

><p>It was your casual Thursday. The summer heat was unbearable and it certainly did not help that Dipper was exhausted. Apparently, tourists thought it was a nice idea to give him extra work.<p>

Great.

Besides the fact that the Mystery S'hack was overcrowded, Mabel fell ill. Now, Mabel rarely ever got sick. But once she did, she would be bedridden for days.

So not only was he stuck working in the shack, he'd have to work alone.

Great.

Just great.

Finally, the clock hit three, signaling the last group of tourists for the day. Sighing in relief, Dipper inserted the money from a costumer into the register. He was free!

"Grunkle Stan, could I leave now?"

Stanford Pines rolled his eyes at the younger boy. "Need to check on your sister?"

Dipper nodded.

"Alright then. Just wait for the last group of tourists to completely leave." With that, the older man exited the gift shop.

The brown haired boy glanced back to the shop. There were two tourists left, one deciding whether to buy one kind of shirt or the other. The other was just wasting time.

Tapping his fingers against the wood, he waited impatiently. Soon, his mind began to wander off.

_If Wendy were here, she'll probably be wondering why they would bother wasting their time while reading some random magazine._

Wendy. He groaned. He hadn't even begun his journey! With the little time he had, he couldn't really find anything useful.

In fact, all he knew was what he was told and saw three years ago. He did know that no one ever found her, though.

The last time he ever saw her was when the red head waved goodbye before walking back home. Supposedly, the teenager failed to arrive to her house. Her father, Dan, called Stan and asked whether he knew about the girl's whereabouts. After receiving 'No' for an answer, the Corduroy family took matters into their own hands. They began to search the entire town. A day passed and there was still no sign of the girl, so Dan decided to call the police. A search party was soon thrown and the whole town joined in, including the Northwest family. For Dipper, he thought they were going with a, "Oh we care! You see we care. Do you see how we care?" If they actually were helping because they wished to help...well..He'll never know. Not that he cared. After all, any help was welcomed.

And so the town continued searching. Hours turned to days, days into months until most of the party gave up.

It was worthless.

They didn't find Wendy.

Soon murder was brought in. Most jumped to the conclusion of Wendy being murdered. From what he heard, a few names were thrown in. Without evidence, though, no one could do a thing about it.

Dan was left heartbroken. Mabel and Dipper learned that this wasn't the first time he lost someone dear to him, for so he had lost his wife and his children's mother.

Just when the twins were about to go back home, a 'funeral' was held. So called funeral was technically considered a funeral. However, there was no body to bury.

For it was not found.

Instead of an empty grave, they gave her a stone with her name carved in. The stone could be found deep within the forest.

It did sicken Dipper the idea of making a false grave for a girl who was alive. Her body was never found, so can't there be a chance of her living?

The sound of a door slamming shut snapped him from his thoughts. It seemed like the two decided to leave without buying anything.

"Just wasting my time." Dipper muttered as he rolled his eyes. Standing up, he decided to check on Mabel. Surely, he could do something to get rid of his boredom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a figure in black arrived to the town. No one paid attention or actually noticed. Sneering, the figure glanced around in disgust.<p>

_This place...disgusting._

Humming quietly to itself, it continued its stroll through town.


End file.
